User blog:Kiwikiwi23/My fanfiction of the sequels
The Wreck It Ralph First Movie (Not Fanfiction it's what happened in the movie) Title: Wreck-It Ralph At night, when Litwak's Arcade closes, the various video game characters congregate in Game Central Station through the power cables. At the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., the characters celebrate the game's titular hero but shun its villain, Wreck-It Ralph. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals he doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore. Returning to his own game, Ralph finds the other characters celebrating their game's anniversary and that he was not invited. Felix reluctantly invites Ralph to join them, but the others shun him, saying he'd have to win a medal, just as Felix does. While visiting Tapper's, Ralph meets a soldier from the first-person shooter Hero's Duty who tells him the game's winner receives a medal. Ralph enters the game and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, its no-nonsense leader. Between games, Ralph climbs the game's central beacon, which happened to be filled with Cy-Bugs (Bug-like enemies) eggs, and collects the medal. However, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug that clings to him. During his panic to get the Cy-Bug larva off, he stumbles into a nearby escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ralph's absence has not gone unnoticed, as a girl outside the game tells Litwak that Fix-It Felix, Jr.. is malfunctioning. Q*Bert travels to Fix-It Felix Jr., and tells him about the dark turn of events. This is alarm for Felix, because if a game becomes broken, Litwak will have to unplug the game, leaving any characters in the game homeless. So, Felix sets out to find Ralph. Ralph crash-lands in Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who makes off with the medal, planning to use it to buy entry into an after-hours race. However, King Candy and the other racers refuse to let Vanellope participate, saying she's not really part of the game. The other racers pay her a visit while she is building her own cart and destroy it, disabling her from racing. Ralph witnesses this and scares the racers off. Ralph then berates her, but she insults him right back. This angers him to the point that he smashes a jaw-breaker in half. Because of his amazing strength, Vanellope gets an idea. She explains to Ralph that the medal can be won back if she gets first place in a race. She then offers to make a pact that if he can help her win, she'll give Ralph the medal back. Ralph reluctantly accepts her offer. After making said pact, they head off to the cart bakery, where the racers make their carts, and they build a cart together. However, a security guard notices the unauthorized activity, and the authorities are sent out, along with King Candy. After a long chase, they give King Candy's party the slip by hiding in Diet Cola Mountain, an incomplete extra race track. It is discovered that this is Vanellope's home. From there, Ralph teaches Vanellope how to drive her new cart. Back in Hero's Duty, Felix meets Sergeant Calhoun, who explains that the Cy-Bugs can control any game, and can then destroy everything in said game. As the two search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, Felix explains that he is searching for Ralph, who had probably "gone Turbo". When Calhoun asked Felix about this term, he then explains that long time ago, there was an old racing game called "Turbo Time" starring a self-obsessed character named Turbo. One day, a RoadBlasters arcade cabinet entered the arcade and gained more popularity than Turbo Time. Out of jealousy, Turbo interrupted the game. He traveled to the other game and crashed into the main player of the new racing game. He crashed both games, which led to both of them being unplugged. As the Felix and Calhoun progress, they fix the pod Ralph was in and fly off to search for the lone Cy-Bug. Felix later falls in love with Calhoun. However, Calhoun's past comes back to haunt her when Felix refers to her as a 'dynamite gal', something that her fiancé, who was murdered by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day, would call her. Distraught, she forces Felix to leave her ship. A heartbroken Felix walks to King Candy's castle and meets Sour Bill, King Candy's assistant. He locks up Felix after he realizes he should have locked up Ralph. After a long search, Calhoun soon discovers the Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs underground. Before the race, King Candy finds Ralph in the absence of Vanellope and offers Ralph his medal, which King Candy has dug into the game's code to retrieve. The only condition was that Vanellope couldn't race. When Ralph asks why King Candy and the other racers hate her so much, he explains he really doesn't. Vanellope is a glitch, and so, this would cause her to act abnormally (such as teleporting and jumping around, sometimes through objects). If she won the race, she would become an official part of the racing roster. He goes on to explain that her glitching would give gamers the impression that the game was broken, and the game would be unplugged. While everyone else could be evacuated from the game, Vanellope could not leave, as she is a glitch. As a result, she would die along with the program. So, King Candy leaves Ralph with that, and exits. When Vanellope returns and give Ralph a medal that say "You're my hero", he explains to Vanellope that she can not race for her own good. She doesn't believe him, and she threatens to race on her own. Ralph stops her and hangs her by her jacket on a nearby candy-cane tree. He then reluctantly proceeds to destroy her cart into pieces. Vanellope tries to stop Ralph but it was no use. She falls and runs away, sobbing. Ralph goes back to Fix-It Felix Jr., and sees that the entire game is deserted, save for one lone citizen, Gene. Gene explains that the game was set to be unplugged in the morning, and that everyone has evacuated. He then gives Ralph the keys to Felix's old penthouse after Ralph explains that he didn't want to live in the garbage dump that he lived in before. Alone, Ralph goes to the balcony and throws his medal at the screen that sits above the game. This causes the poster that previously covered the screen to un-stick and start to fall off, revealing the side of the Sugar Rush arcade cabinet in front of Ralph's game. He discovers that Vanellope is on the cabinet and wonders why she is on the machine's art work if she is a glitch. Ralph suspects something foul at play and returns to Sugar Rush. He comes across Sour Bill and places him in his mouth as a form of torture until he confesses. Sour Bill explains that King Candy changed Vanellope's code on purpose. When Ralph asks about his motives, Sour Bill says he doesn't know why, and in fact, no one knows why. He explains it is like this because King Candy locked up all the characters' memories. Upon locating Felix, Ralph begs Felix to fix the wrecked kart so Vanellope can race. He agrees to do so after discovering how hard of a life Ralph has had. After also freeing and making amends with Vanellope, they start the race, and as the race proceeds, the hatched Cy-Bugs attack Sugar Rush. Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph then battle them. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy mid-race, Vanellope's glitching interferes with King Candy's code, and reveals that King Candy is actually Turbo! Turbo rams his car into Vanellope's, causing her to be dragged in front of the car while approaching a walled fork in the road. Vanellope finally takes control of her glitching to escape from Turbo, who is afterwards consumed by a Cy-Bug. The group attempts to flee the doomed game, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit due to her status as a glitch. Calhoun says the game can't be saved because there is no beacon in the game; the beacon in Hero's Duty attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs. Ralph, in a last-ditch effort, heads to Diet Cola Mountain, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into the cola at the bottom, causing an eruption that would attract the bugs. While on top of the mountain, he pounds the mentos into the diet cola below from the top. Before he can finish, however, a fusion of Turbo and a Cy-Bug attacks him and carries him above the mountain. Ralph breaks free and dives toward the mountain, hoping his impact will start the eruption. Seeing Ralph dive towards the mountain, Vanellope in turn uses her glitching abilities with the goal of catching Ralph. Ralph breaks through the roof of the mountain, but before he is killed in the eruption, Vanellope catches him in her cart. The eruption shines a bright light, which in turn draws all of the Cy-Bugs, including the one that ate Turbo, to their destruction. Because characters who die outside their own game are unable to regenerate, this means that all the Cy-Bugs and Turbo die permanently. After the Cy-Bugs are drawn to the beacon, Felix restores the finish line, and Vanellope crosses it, restoring her memory as the game's lead character, and restoring the ruins of Sugar Rush. The gamers favor her as a character, despite her glitches (it's likely her ability to teleport short distances is perceived by gamers as a special power, rather than a glitch). Felix is very happy and excited that he kisses Calhoun in her cheek, much to her delight, and Calhoun kisses Felix in the mouth. Felix and Ralph return to Fix-It Felix, Jr. in time to show Litwak the game works, and they also give Q*Bert and Co. a new opportunity to work with Ralph and crew in a "bonus level", sparing it and also giving its characters a new respect for Ralph's work as the villain. Felix later marries Calhoun, with Ralph being the Best Man and Vanellope as the Maid of Honor. To all of their relief, there were no Cy-Bugs. The credits (featuring Owl City's "When Can I See You Again?") show Ralph and Vanellope jumping across different games, such as Street Fighter where they destroy a car alongside Ryu. Second Movie of Wreck It Ralph Title: Wreck It Ralph: Turbo Strikes Again Turbo possesses Ralph into going into newer things. Then Ralph gets influenced. He becomes a glitch and risk dying within the game. Vanellope comes back but in the movie she only waves to Ralph while she's racing for one scene. At the end Ralph supposedly dies within the game while Turbo dies. It shows Ralph in the game central at the end. Third movie of Wreck It Ralph Title: Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Games Unplugged Ralph explains that he got out before they unplugged the game to the audience. Ralph quits Wreck It Ralph and so he moves out and becomes homeless at Game Central. Vanellope noticed that she doesn't see Ralph anymore and she sees him. To hang out with Ralph more she quits Sugar Rush. Eventually Sugar Rush and Wreck It Ralph get unplugged. Turbo revives and goes into Hero Duty. Vanellope and Ralph have to save Hero Duty from being unplugged because of Turbo being where he shouldn't be. They encounter many scary things. During the game Ralph and Vanellope become a glitch. Turbo gets out successfully. Felix comes to save Vanellope and Ralph. Ralph comes out but Vanellope doesn't come out. Vanellope says to Ralph that it's alright and starts crying. Turbo is seen laughing in the background then goes away. The game is now unplugged and Vanellope is now dead. Ralph is saddened by this and Wreck It Ralph is back so all the characters of Fix It Felix go back to Fix It Felix. He can no longer see Vanellope when he's thrown off the building. Felix tells him that it'll be alright. Ralph agrees then the movie ends. Fourth movie of Wreck It Ralph Title: Wreck It Ralph: Felix vs. Ralph It starts off with Ralph seeing Vanellope in game central but though she looks ghostish. He says Vanellope but Vanellope doesn't hear him. He yells her name even louder. Vanellope hears him and is excited to see him. He asked her how did she come back and she explains that she's a ghost and this will be her last time in game central. He cries and says that he wished that he could've saved her. She says she only has an hour left before she has to go. Ralph finds a hidden time machine in the dump he lives in at Fix It Felix. He uses it and he saves Vanellope before she dies within the game. He goes back to the future and Vanellope thanks him. Felix becomes evil when he goes Turbo. Ralph and Felix have to fight each other and one has to be killed though Fix It Felix Jr. will get unplugged due to one character not being there. They have to risk it though because if Felix keeps going Turbo, soon all the arcade games will be unplugged. The rest of the people in the Fix It Felix game apartment don't fight because they are too scared Felix will kill them when they help Ralph. To kill they must smash their opponent onto the glass until the glass stabs them. The fight doesn't show gore and it just shows Felix and Ralph crying when they get hurt. Felix defeats Ralph and Vanellope is sad so she decides that she'll go back in time to save Ralph. But she can't find the time machine! Felix might get all the arcade games unplugged now! Fifth movie of Wreck It Ralph Title: Vanellope the Savior? As Vanellope is walking trying to process what has happened she gets a meltdown. She says, "Ralph come back! Please you're my favorite thing to see! If I had to be bullied by the others again, I would do that for you to come back. Oh my gosh I have more problems. All the games will be unplugged too because of Felix. He just has to go all crazy just because of him divorcing Sergeant Calhoun. Well he's just a little selfish boy." But all this didn't help Vanellope saddened over Ralph's death. She didn't know what to do. She knew what to do now. She had to save Ralph using the time machine. But she found out you can only use it once and Ralph already used the time machine. She dropped to her knees and cried, "Ralph please come back!" Then she heard a voice that sounded like Ralph. 'Sixth movie: Vanellope the Savior of Arcade Games?' Vanellope thought she heard a voice but she accepted that Ralph died. But if Vanellope went turbo in Fix It Felix's game it would get out of order and she would push Felix out of the way before he can get out. That's exactly what she did. She then saw Ralph as a ghost giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back. The End Category:Blog posts